Something Cheesy
by gaaraxlove
Summary: Kurt is living in New York with Rachel and Santana and is going to NYADA. Blaine is a cute pizza guy who slips a note in the pizza box for Kurt. They meet later at a party and end up liking each other. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it.**

**AU. Paring: Klaine obviously :)**

**I fixed this a bit. **

**Chapter 1:**

Kurt found himself waking up really early in the morning. The New York sun was irritating the hell out of him as it peaked in trough his bedroom window. Well partly that and partly that Rachel was singing loudly in the shower and Santana was loudly begging her to stop. Kurt got dressed and walked sleepily to the bathroom joining the two girls. ''Good morning sunshine I hope that you're WELLL'' the loud singing echoing through the apartment and probably through the whole building and onto the street. ''No its not really a good morning but whatever'' said Santana with a loud sigh that sounded more like a groan. Kurt didn't feel like joining this argument so he quickly brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and finally got outside to the streets of New York City desperate for a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later, coffee in hand, he was ready for his first day at NYADA. After a bit of confusion with the underground train system he finally found his way and sighed in relief even though he saw that he was running a bit late. Ones inside the school he took out the map of the inside of the school they where given and tried to find the right classroom for his first class. At the end of the day he had managed to get to all of his classes without confusion and had even talked to a few people who invited him to a party on Friday.

When school was over Kurt decided that he would go shopping for clothes to wear for the party even though it was to be held two days from now (he always tried to find a good reason to go shopping). After searching for hours on end partly for the fun of it since his wallet would only allow him so much he just settled for a nice t-shirt and couple of jeans he really liked.

When Kurt got home he found himself almost dropping to the floor due to exhaustion because it had been quite an eventful day.

''Hello Kurt, nice to see that school isn't tiring you'' Santana said.

Kurt was too tired to argue with her so he simply gave her a sarcastic nod.

''Well well aren't you talkative today'' She rolled her eyes.

''I'm sorry Santana its just that I'm not used to being in new york and all these people and you have to run to catch trains and taxies, it gets tiring.''

''Yeah, I guess so''

''Hey where is Rachel?''

''Oh some guy called Brody asked her out and she accepted and they are eating dinner at some fancy restaurant,'' Santana rolled her eyes.

''I see...'' Kurt responded ''So you wanna order a pizza and watch a movie together or something?''

''Yeah, that sounds nice! You take care of the food I'll take care of the move, alright?''

''Yeah OK whatever you want'' Kurt said with a teasing smile.

Kurt called the pizza place and ordered.

''What can I get for you today sir?'' Answered someone on the other end.

''A 15''pizza with artichokes, grilled chicken and pepperoni please?''

''Alright, anything to drink with that?''

''Yeah…uh…diet coke''

''Alright, are you willing to get the pizza or... erm… Should I ... I mean not me obviously because I have to stay here and take peoples orders but... uh…shit… What was I saying again?''

''You where asking me if I wanted to have my pizza delivered in which case I do and I have nothing against it if you personally came and handed it to me.'' Kurt grinned at his words and he could feel the awkward tension on the other end, which amused him slightly.

At that moment the guy began to laugh very awkwardly and contagiously so that Kurt himself started to laugh.

This lasted for a good 2 minutes and Santana and was starting to think that something freaky was going on.

The guy then said still panting ''uh…*pant* your pizza will be ready in 15 minutes.'' to which Kurt responded

''Haha alright…goodbye then, I guess.''

''Erm… Yeah good bye and thank you for making me laugh, this has never happened to me before.''

''Same here''

They continued laughing if not harder and louder than before.

''I am hanging up now'' Kurt said.

''No wait, I don't know your name''

''Why would I tell you, you could just as well be some freaky rapist'' Kurt said teasingly.

''But you at least owe me that since I could get fired for talking this long on the phone with a costumer''

''Well ... I kind of do owe you''

''Yeah I guess you do, plus other people are in need of some pizza so...''

''Kurt''

''What?''

''My name''

''Ohhhhh...That's a nice name''

''Yeah...sure, this feels awfully like a date doesn't it?''

''I don't know, I have never been on a date before''

''Want to try it ... erm... mister...?''

''Anderson, Blaine Anderson''

''Well Blaine you sound nice and your laugh is really cute plus you have never been on a date before, therefore I feel it's my duty to take you somewhere nice if that's OK with you?''

''Erm...I don't know…I mean you are a guy''

''Is that really the only reason why you hesitate and not the fact that I might be a creepy rapist who wants to murder you'' Kurt raised his eyebrows before realizing that Blaine could not see it.'' I don't know I haven't really thought about who I might we willing to go on a date with''

''Well calm down it was just an idea'' ''Yeah...'' Blaine sounded nervous all of the sudden.'' So...the pizza must be ready by now right?''

''Yeah kind of…''

''So…Goodbye?''

''Yeah…Bye''

Kurt hung up the phone.

_Well wasn't that the cutest most weirdest thing ever._

When the doorbell rang, Kurt opened the door and a somewhat middle aged man handed him the pizza. Kurt handed him 20 bucks and walked to where Santana was located on the couch deep into some movie she had turned on. He opened the pizza box to grab a slice and inside there was a napkin with something written on it.

Kurt eyed it for a bit and then read it.

_Hey!_

_I have thrown away so many napkins by now that the trees are crying along with all of their families and if I were slaughterable (If that is even a word. *whispers* its not) then all the trees would attack and kill me. I thought about your offer and you seem like a really nice person and it kind of feels nice to be asked out so I'm going to take you up on that offer just because, why not?(I mean, you sound really hot and stuff :s )_

_Anyway, Sincerely_

_Blaine._

_P.S. You have a great taste in selection of pizza toppings._

_My phone number is on the other side._

By this point Kurt had started to blush so hard he felt like someone had literarily set his cheeks on fire. Santana had paused the movie and simply glared at him asking him tons of questions he did not feel like answering.

In the end they just silently ate their pizza whilst finishing the movie.

Friday night came faster than Kurt had expected and he found himself inviting Rachel and Santana to go with him to he party since he didn't really want to go all my by himself only to stand in a corner and just feel sorry for himself.

When they arrived at the party, which was being held on the Upper East Side, Kurt said hi to a couple of people but then went straight to where the alcohol was. He had never drunk in his life and suddenly felt the urge to try it.

Couple of drinks later he found himself light headed and lonely enough to text Blaine.

12:23 Hheeeyy sexy... _~K_

12:25 Who is this?! _~B_

12:26 Its MEE the handsome pizza wanter ... thing, person _~K_

12:29 Oh yeah..I remember you… are you drunk? _~B_

12:30 Ehehehe NOO, AtRE you? _~K_

12:31 No, but you surly are. Do you want me to pick you up or something? _~B_

12:32 You hahah DO´nt Evn KNIOw Me._~K_

12:34 Well that's true, why are you even texting me? _~B_

12:37 Cuz I wann take you. heha also dat but mostly i wann takew you out, you knnnoww daiite stuff._~K_

12:40 Yeah and? _~B_

12:41 Fine text me the address and I will come and pick you up ok? _~B_

12:45 Yeasssssss. _~K_

**20 minutes later**

Kurt went out for some fresh air since he felt like he was on the verge of puking. Blaine would be here any second now so he just waited.

''Are you Kurt?'' A deep steady voice spoke right beside Kurt.

He looked up and saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs looking very dapper and very handsome.

''U-h…Yes, I am?''

For a few moments the two of them just looked at each other, analyzing and glaring.

_Gilled cheesus on a bicycle this man looks wonderful, his eyes all hazel and mysterious and his gelled curls slicked to the side of his head._

Were Kurt's immediate thoughts.

''So...'' Blaine said, '' shall we head home?''

Kurt only nodded and went with Blaine into Blaine's fancy vehicle and at his point could barely hear anyone's voices.

The last thing he heard was the driver asking Kurt for directions in which case Kurt was too out of it to answer.

Right there, in Blaine's muscled arms Kurt, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N this is my first fanfic so i hope it worked out alright. The beginning is a bit ... dull but that will change for the next chapters.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a bit late, forgive me. School and stuff, but here is it :)**

**I fixed this chapter too, I hope you don't mind ehehehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**

Kurt woke up with a really bad hangover that made him feel like his head was being set on fire. He was definitely not drinking again any time soon. Plus it was really bad for your skin and he could feel it start to break out.

He sat up in bed only to realize that these where not his rose-scented, red and white bed sheets. He was filled with horror when he tried, but failing miserably to remember why and how he was here in someone else's bed desperate for some aspirin.

''Good morning love''

Kurt jumped a little on the spot when a deep soothing voice filled the nice unrecognizable apartment.

''U-uh good morning...'' Kurt said hesitantly

''How did you sleep?''

''I am sorry but where am I? And uh did we uh.. ?''  
''O-oh haha no nothing like that … uh you don't remem- u-h'' the guy put his hand to his hair, tugging it a lightly as he seemed a bit nervous. ''You got a bit drunk I assume yesterday at this party and you texted me and asked me to pick you up and i did and then you fell asleep on the way so i took you to my place and you kind of slept in my bed I hope that's all right, I'm Blaine by the way.'' He smiled sincerely.

''Yeah…It's fine and nice to meet you Blaine, the pizza guy right?''

''Haha yup''

_God he had a cute laugh_

''So nothing happened right?''

''U-uh no, I slept on the couch because I didn't want to wake you. You did kind of try to kiss me and take my clothes off though.'

''Kind of!?'' Kurt said, panic in his voice.

''It was not a big deal, you where easy to fight off due to your drunkenness. Although I might have let you … touch me a bit.''

Kurt blushed.

''Well, I'm sorry''

''Don't be, but for the record I'm not much into one night stands''

''Nah me neither, you sounded a bit uncertain though when I asked you out, oh gee, on the phone'' Kurt cringed in embarrassment ''How classy am I? He said sarcastically.

''No it was sweet.'' Blaine looked down ''I have never really dated… u-h guys'' Blaine could feel Kurt staring at him and kept going ''I mean there was this guy when I was in 6th grade and he used to always stand up for me when I got bullied and used to sort of protect me and I guess I kind of had a crush on him and then one night we went inside this really cool treehouse he and his brother had built and I told him that I had a crush on him and he kissed me and I though we would always be together or at least friends.''

''And then what happened?'' Kurt asked.

''My dad walked in on us kissing the summer before we started high school and he got furious and sent me to New York to go there and Sebastian,that's his name,transferred to Dalton and that's the last time I ever saw him.''

Blaine fell silent

''Wow that's awful''

''Yup my dad doesn't exactly approve of me being that way so he told me to go out with girls and forget all about Sebastian''

Blaine let out a sigh and fell onto the bed next to Kurt.

''I'm sorry Blaine you don't deserve that.''

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chin and to his surprise Blaine moved it to his lips and kissed it gently.

''And you aren't curious what happened to Sebastian?''

Blaine broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes.

''This guy that I kind of kept in touch with said he had become sort of an assbutt.''

''I see, should I be jealous because he seems to be your first… Love?.''

''I don't know, I guess I've never thought of it that way.'' He said ''But you have nothing to worry about I accepted a long time that it's highly unlikely that I will ever see him again.''

Blaine's eyes looked a little sad but only for a moment.

''But hey what do you want to do today, or do you need to be somewhere?''

''Oh shit!'' Kurt said, cold reality slapping him in the face. ''U-h its Saturday right?''

''Yeah''

''What time is it?''

''10:30 why?''

Kurt hurried out of Blaine's bed, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing his boxers and quickly got dressed.

''I will call you, or text you soon'' he yelled before he was out the door.

Kurt opened the door of to their apartment and was welcomed by a flood questions from Santana and Rachel.

''Where the hell were you? I looked everywhere for you last night at the party'' Santana said angrily.

''We where so worried about you. You know that New York isn't the safest of places'' Rachel stated.

''We are not in Lima anymore Kurt you can't just wander off. Where did you sleep anyway?'' Santana said.

''There was this guy who picked me up and took me to his hom-'' Kurt began to say but got caught off by Santana, blushing a little as he realized how his excuse had sounded.

''You had sex with some random guy and didn't bother calling us to say you weren't coming home?''

''I didn't…! And so what if I did, it´s hardly your business anyway is it? You are not my mother and since I am eighteen I am fully capable of taking care of myself.''

''He kind of has a point Santana'' Rachel said.

''J-just... Be careful ok? I don't wanna find your body in some lake somewhere.''

''Yeah yeah'' He muttered.

''Sooo should we go explore New York?'' Rachel said cheerily.

''Yeah sure but remember that we need to pick up some groceries later OK?'' Santana replied.

''Will do!''

* * *

_18:39 Hi Blaine, I'm sorry for running off so suddenly ~K_

_18:50 Oh Please don't tell me you are mad because I just checked my sent messages and I kind of want to curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment and I really really owe you a date or something. ~K_

_19:00 I guess you have the right to not answer me. ~K_

_19:03 I really thought we had something good going on and I promise I will try to stop myself from ripping off your clothes again. It's not my fault that you are attractive. How old are you anyway you look 12. ~K_

_19:05 God I hope you're not 12! ~K_

_19:15 Wow… you really ramble. Calm down sweetie, I'm 16 actually and I was at the gym and left my phone in the locker. ~B_

_19:17 Thank god. Want to go eat something? ~K_

_19:20 Yeah I'm starving, pick you up then? ~B_

_19:21 Yeah ~K_

Kurt texted him his address then went to the bathroom to prep himself.

10 minutes later Blaine knocked on his door, smiling as their eyes met.

* * *

**A/N A bit shorter than the first. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so so so sorry for the really really late update I hope you don't hate me or anything of the sort. Lots of final tests were happening and all that boring stuff so I hope you can forgive me! :)**

**But here it is guys!**

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No not yet Blaine, patience young grasshopper." Kurt said teasingly.

They had walked to the pizza place Blaine worked at. Once inside Kurt told Blaine to wait outside the counter because he had something planned.

After a few minutes of anticipation Kurt walked up to Blaine, put his hands over his eyes and hold him to start walking forward.

They walked clumsily up to the roof of the building and Kurt told him to close his eyes for a bit while he walked few meters away from Blaine, causing him to feel a bit nervous.

"You can open them now" Kurt said finally.

The sight that welcomed him when he opened them was unbelievable. Apparently Kurt had somehow summoned a delicious pizza waiting for them at a table with candles and everything.

_This is way too much_, Blaine thought blinking in astonishment.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"I wanted to make your first date special or something, now sit down and let's eat." Kurt said.

Blaine sat down at the nicely laid out table and glanced at the beautiful scenery around him. View of the city he loved so much below them and he wondered why he had never thought of going on the roof before.

"This is amazing, Kurt thank you" His voice breaking a little. He was feeling everything at once; all the memories and all his plans for the future faded into nothing as he sat there with Kurt and ate their pizza while eyeing each other. This moment was all he could feel and it felt romantic as fuck and he wished that it would never end.

"You are quite the talker, huh?"

"Oh-h" Blaine snapping back to reality "I'm sorry, all of this is just so overwhelming."

Kurt laughed at that.

"Well it's supposed to, I guess." He looked down "Not that I've had much experience."

"You haven't?"

"I mean there have been a few pretty good dates but never compared to this so you _should_ feel good."

"I do." Blaine's eyes turning into puppy ones.

"I'm glad darling." Kurt smiling.

"So no long-term relationships in your past then?"

"Aren't you pushy?" He said teasingly

"Well I did sort of tell you a lot about me so you owe me"

"Well I didn't ask for your life story did I?" Kurt raising his eyebrow as he spoke and feeling satisfied when Blaine blushed.

"No, not really, there was this guy named David."

Blaine looked at Kurt as if to say go on.

"The problem was that we had made a deal to pretend he was bullying me which sounds kind of fucked up but I guess that's what happens when you really like a person." Kurt sighed

"He wanted to keep his status at our school so he had to hit me and go along with everyone treating me like shit for being everyone found out about us and started to treat him like shit which I guess he couldn't handle it and he tried to commit suicide which I guess killed me a bit and for a long time I blamed myself for not seeing it coming. His family moved to another state and we tried to stay in touch but that's easier said than done." Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay, I guess our stories aren't that different" Blaine said.

"I guess not."

They ate the rest of the pizza in silence, both deep in thought.

Suddenly Kurt stood up and offered his hand to Blaine.

"Want to dance handsome?"

"Yes please" Smiling as he said so.

Kurt walked to an old CD player that he had nicked from the pizza place downstairs and turned up the radio and to his surprise the beginning of Come what may filled the air.

"What do you know? My favorite song from my favorite movie" His fingers entwining with Blaine's as they started to slow dance ''my bad luck is finally turning around"

''Moulin rouge is you favorite movie?"

"Well musical movie anyway. What's yours?" Kurt continued.

"I'm more into Marvel and DC comics superhero movies."

"Interesting" Kurt said un-sarcastically "little dorky Blaine, I think it's time for you to start watching musicals."

"I might take you up on that, specially if all of our dates are going to be similar to this" Blaine said smiling.

"Oh honey, you don't know the half of it."

In that moment Kurt leaned down and kissed him.

Their soft lips touching filled Blaine's stomach with butterflies. They where now exploring each other mouths and it had never felt this sincere for eitherof them.

Kurt finally broke the kiss making Blaine moan in frustration.

"Want to help me clean up?"

''Not really, right now I can't think of anything else than doing inappropriate things to you"

"Wanky."

At that Blaine blushed.

"You are making this extremely hard for me"

''Oh I hope so'' Kurt said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I didn- " He struggled "that's not what I-"

"Never mind then, as your punishment I'm not sleeping with you tonight"

"Oh I know better ways you could punish me"

Blaine only shook his head and started to clean up.

When they where done and the roof looked as though nothing had been going on there, they started to walk back to Kurt's apartment.

Once in front of the dull looking building Kurt eyed him and said

"You sure you don't want to come up?"

"No, thank you" Blaine said in an offensive tone crossing his arms as he did.

"Okay then."

Kurt kissed him on cheek making Blaine's stomach tighten in excitement and they said goodbye.

The whole way home in the backseat of the family car.

He was smiling like an idiot and feeling warm inside, which rarely happened nowadays since his father had denied who he was and forced him to go on a dates with girls.

He stepped out of the elevator into his apartment and walked into his bedroom where he changed into his batman PJ's and went to bed, falling asleep instantly

with a smile on his face.

Kurt stepped into their apartment tiptoeing as he went into the bathroom carefully, trying not to wake anyone. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see it

was around oneam.

He hadn't intended it to be so long but then again he hadn't intended to invite Blaine to have dinner with him. He was happy he did though because it had been

way to long since Kurt had gone on a date and he felt a bit rusty.

All he had intended to do was focus on school and now Blaine was clouding his mind 24/7 making his hormones go crazy with need.

He needed to feel Blaine in every way possible, mentally and physically; he just needed to have him. He even felt himself wanting to wake up next to him and kiss

him good morning because it would be good. Holding his hand every chance he got and just doing all the little things.

Kurt finished applying skin products on his face and got ready to sleep.

He could sense Santana and Rachel shifting in their sleep in the far corner of the room.

He got into bed and lay there for couple of hours going over the events of the night in his head.

**A/N I want to think my awesome beta for going over this for me thank you sossososo much Lára you are wonderful. ;)**


End file.
